


Ngiphilise

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ngiphilise

Lapho isigwebo sikhishwa, uBrienne wayenezinsuku ezimbili egibele amahhashi evela eKing's Landing futhi kwakungekho nokuqonda okuncane okwenzeka, akukho zimpawu zangaphakathi noma zangaphandle zokuthi uJaime Lannister wayesanda kugwetshwa intambo ngokufa ukubulala, ukukhaphela kanye nokuhlukumeza okwenziwa nguye ngaphambi nangempi enegazi eyayilethe izwe lonke ngamadolo, elaphela cishe amasonto amahlanu edlule.  
UBrienne wayegibele kancane ngenkathi uJaime ezwa izindaba zesigwebo sentambo esivela ezindebeni zomthengisi. Amagama amile weNdlovukazi esencane ayesemqondweni wakhe, amyalela ukuthi ashiye iLinging's King unomphelo abuyele esiqhingini saseTarth, okuyinto angayinakanga isikhathi eside, esho.  
UBrienne wayehambile ngokushesha - ngomhlaba, ngoba umkhumbi wokuqala ozimisele ukuphuma ethekwini ngabe ushiye izinsuku eziyishumi nje kuphela kamuva, lapho iqhwa elivimbela ukunyakaza lingahle lihoxe -, kepha ubengakwenzanga lokho ngoba yayiyaliwe yinkosi: yayihambile ngoba yayicelile ukuthi yenze uJaime.  
“Hambani,” kusho yena, izwi elizwelayo lomuntu ongasajwayele ukukhuluma kakhulu nomuntu. Iseli lapho ayevaleleke khona amasonto lalikhipha iphunga lokubumba nokungcola, kepha bobabili babezwile futhi bebona okubi kakhulu phakathi nezinsuku ezinde zempi futhi abasasiboni.  
"Ngeke ngikwazi," kuphendula uBrienne, womile, kanzima, lapho okuwukuphela kwento ayefuna ukuzivumela ukuthi ayenze ukukhipha izandla zakhe futhi anciphise iminwe kaJaime, ebambelela emigoqweni egcwele ukuwahlukanisa.  
UJaime ubemnikeze ukumamatheka, enye yalezo zimamatheka esehlisa umoya futhi onqenqemeni lokulimaza lapho uBrienne ajwayele khona kalula: "Ubungakwazi, ukube bengikuyalele," kusho yena.  
Wayengashukumisanga i-intshi, noma kunjalo, eqondile futhi eziqhayisa, ngenkemba ilenga eceleni kwakhe namehlo akhe eqala ukuvela. Kepha akathandanga ukukhala, phambi kwakhe, hhayi ngaleso sikhathi.  
"Ngabe ucabanga ukuthi i-oda lakho libaluleke ukwedlula eleNkosikazi? Wambuza ngezwi lakhe ukuthi, yize azama ukubopha ngamandla akhe onke, ephuke ezindaweni eziningi.  
Amehlo kaJaime ayesephenduke umdwebi wakhe, kanti umzuzwana nje, wayeselule isandla sakhe kuye ngokungathi uyambiza. Wabe esecabanga okungcono ngayo futhi wamamatheka futhi, ukumamatheka okuhluke kakhulu kuleso sikhathi: "Ngicabanga kanjalo, empeleni."  
Kwakuyiqiniso, ukuthi onkulunkulu bamsiza, kwakungaphezu kweqiniso: uBrienne wayezolandela leya ndoda enesizungu, intandane kababa nodadewabo, ephukile, edelelekile, efisa kuze kube sekupheleni komhlaba futhi emuva, nezwi elilodwa lakhe ubengamqinisekisa ukuthi enze noma yini.  
Ukube ubemyalele ukuthi asale futhi ambuke efa, phela uBrienne wayezohlala kuze kube sekupheleni, kuze kube yilapho inkemba imvuthile intamo yakhe, njengoba nje - inkulungwane yeminyaka ngaphambili - enye inkemba yayisethulile isandla sakhe, yashintsha impilo yakhe kubo bobabili.  
Kepha kungani ucabanga ngento enjalo? UJaime wayezobhekana necala lakhe ezinsukwini ezilandelayo futhi kwakungekho isiqiniseko sokuthi uzotholwa enecala, noma okungenani ... kwakungekho nesiqiniseko sokuthi uzolwa necala lokufa.  
Kodwa-ke amehlo akhe aluhlaza abheke uBrienne sengathi lesi kwakuyisikhathi sokugcina abeza kuye.  
'Iya ekhaya, Brienne. Akukho ongakwenza lapha. "  
"Awazi ukuthi kuzokwenzekani, awazi ukuthi kuzokwenzekani kusasa, noma ngakusasa."  
UJaime wabe esencika phambili, ehudula izingalo ephuma esitokisini, kanti uBrienne ubengakwazanga ukuma: ubengakwazanga ukuzibamba ngaphakathi kwakhe lowo mnyakazo wobubele - obuthakathaka - obukade bumshukumisela ukuba anamathele emunweni wakhe, ngokuphelelwa yithemba okufanayo ambambe ngakho ngaleso sikhathi ukuze azikhiphe emgodini webhere.  
Bobabili babephume bephila kulokhu. Ngaleso sikhathi yayingekho imigoqo yokuhlukanisa.  
"Kungakho angifuni ukuthi uhlale," kusho uJaime kuye, embheka ngobuso obukhulu.  
UBrienne wayengakaze ayazi ngokuphelele iJaime yobudala begolide, lowo one-cape emhlophe nobuso obudelelayo bomuntu ohlale ezethemba kuye nakulomsebenzi wakhe. UBrienne wayazi kuphela indoda eyayiphambi kwakhe ngaleso sikhathi, enentshebe ende, izinwele ezingathandeki, isandla senkemba elahlekile nodumo olutholakele. Ngalesi sizathu akazange aqaphele ngokuphelele ukuthi kuncane kangakanani okusele kuye manje kwalelo Exterminator leNkosi ebeligwaze umuntu ebelifungile ukuthi lizomvikela ukuze asindise wonke umuzi bese liphonsa ingane engenacala umbhoshongo.


End file.
